A legend, An angel, Ash
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: A veces el mayor acto de amor consiste en desaparecer de su vida / -No puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero te haré feliz, ¿Te basta con eso? ¿Será suficiente? / Eiji x Ash


A legend, An angel, Ash

.

.

.

No sé por dónde empezar... ¿Quieres que te hable del primer y único amor de mi vida? Se llamaba Ash.

Si hubiese sabido mirar profundamente dentro de sus preciosos ojos verdes, quizás me hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo, él no iba a estar en este mundo por mucho tiempo. Ser consciente de eso ahora me rompe el alma. Si es que es posible romperla más de lo que ya está.

Era en apariencia un ángel, cabello ceniza y ojos color jade, como una piedra preciosa. Así era él, sumamente elegante de mirada profunda, desafiante. Tenía un talento nato, para liderar, para que incluso en el más absoluto caos transmitir paz con solo un par de palabras. Era el jefe, el mejor jefe que alguien pudo tener. Derrochaba delicadeza, no solo por sus facciones y piel blanquecina, sino en su forma de moverse, ágil y liviano. De alma frágil y corazón puro, tuvo que sufrir las más abominables torturas y abusos desde muy niño. Lleno de pesadillas y miedos hicieron que se volviese un lince, en su totalidad, despiadado y aterrador. Atento constantemente a cualquier peligro, como si nunca pudiese bajar la guardia, como si nunca sus fantasmas le dejasen en paz. Parecía fuerte y lo era, pero debajo de aquel manto de pura resistencia seguía él. Ese niño inocente y abandonado que gritaba por salir, que pedía ayuda, alguien a su lado, alguien que lo consolase, alguien que lo amase.

Si yo realmente fui el elegido o no, no lo sé muy bien. Pero lo que sí sé con certeza es que fui extremadamente afortunado por tenerle a mi lado durante los pocos meses que tuve la oportunidad. Y fui tan feliz, tan feliz, nadie podría imaginarse cuanto. Y me arrepiento cada día de mi existencia porque sé que pude haberlo salvado.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de nuevo, nunca te dejaría ir.

 **. . .**

Nunca habían hablado de tener una relación formalmente. Eiji no lo había solicitado y Ash sabía que esa etiqueta conllevaba demasiada responsabilidad. A ambos ya les iba bien así. Solo necesitaban saber que se necesitaban mutuamente y se lo demostraban cada vez que tenían oportunidad y con eso era suficiente. Quizás sus ojos lo decían todo. Y a veces Ash se ablandaba y hablaba de más y a veces Eiji se sinceraba y hablaba de más. Y eso era todo. Frases sueltas, palabras dulces, declaraciones encubiertas, besos, abrazos, caricias, sexo, amor. Solo dos almas compartiendo esos pequeños momentos a solas, sin necesidad de ponerle nombre.

-Oye Ash.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Se podría decir que somos novios? -indagó como curiosidad.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-No lo sé, simplemente me ha pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Tiene importancia? -le envió una mirada fugaz a Eiji.

No, en realidad no -contesto sincero -Pero si lo piensas bien. Hacemos todo ese tipo de cosas que...

-¿Qué?

-Que hacen los novios, ya sabes... -Eiji no supo muy bien como expresarlo, se corto.

Ash sabía cómo era Eiji y por eso muchas veces lo hacía a propósito para ponerle nervioso. Le gustaba ver ese tipo de reacciones en él.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo? -pronunció Ash sin pudor haciendo que Eiji se pusiese rojo de inmediato.

-¡¿EH?! ¡No, yo...! ¡Yo no he dicho eso! -se defendió.

Ash dio una carcajada al comprobar que había surgido efecto y tal y como esperaba Eiji se había ruborizado.

-Si lo que querías era salir conmigo habérmelo dicho.

-¡Ash!

Eiji sofocado y sin poder evitarlo quedo en evidencia. Ash al ver que estaba pasando un mal rato volvió a su expresión neutral.

-¿Te gustaría? -el moreno se quedo mirándole mientras pronunciaba aquello sin responder -¿Salir conmigo?

Eiji trago saliva un par de veces. La respuesta era tan obvia que incluso le daba vergüenza pronunciarlo.

-Si no dices nada me lo tomaré como un no -volvió a hablar Ash.

-La duda ofende -contestó seriamente Eiji -Por supuesto que me gustaría.

-Pues salgamos.

-¿Qué? -Ash lo había soltado tan de repente que Eiji no se lo creía.

-No puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero te haré feliz, ¿Te basta con eso? ¿Será suficiente?

Eiji abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle Ash tan directamente.

-Soy feliz si puedo estar contigo -declaro el moreno convencido.

-Los japoneses os conformáis con muy poco -añadió Ash sentándose en el sofá que había en la sala -Ya sabes el tipo de vida que tengo, nunca llegaría a ser una buena pareja para nadie -finalizo con un deje de tristeza.

-No digas eso. No importan las circunstancias, no es culpa tuya. Tuviste que sobrevivir, no tuviste opción, te corrompieron y has podido llegar hasta aquí. Serías la mejor pareja, la que que todos desearían tener -le salió sin más pero al acabar se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor había hablado de más.

Ahora era Ash el sorprendido y quien le miraba expectante.

-Oh, así que eso piensas.

-Desde la primera vez que te conocí lo supe. Eres muy especial, pero solo alguien capaz de ver más allá de lo aparente se daría cuenta.

-Me tienes en muy alta estima. Soy un asesino. No trates de disfrazarlo, es imposible. No merezco ningún tipo de compasión.

-¡Eres el que eres y te quiero así! -exclamo dejando esta vez mudo a Ash quién no se esperaba tales palabras -Me molesta cuando hablas mal de ti mismo ¿Por qué no puedes valorarte un poco más? ¡Date cuenta! Vales mucho.

-Supongo que...nunca nadie me lo había expuesto como tú -dijo y Eiji se sentó a su lado -Gracias Eiji.

-Ash...No importa lo que hayas hecho. Importa lo que hagas a partir de ahora -sus ojos se atravesaron -Pase lo que pase siempre estaré aquí para ti. Nunca lo olvides.

Ash lo atrajo hacia si posicionando una de sus manos en la nunca de Eiji y lo beso suavemente, como siempre hacía. Eiji para él era alguien a quien atesorar al extremo. Siempre iba con mucho cuidado cuando le acariciaba, como si por tocarle pudiese romperle.

Le quería y Eiji le había correspondido de la misma manera. ¿Había algo más maravilloso que eso? No, sin duda no lo había. Pero aquello no iba a durar eternamente y muy en el fondo era consciente de eso. Aunque huía de esa idea y prefería vivir el momento. Infinito, Eiji y él, juntos. Nada más.

-Mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano, así que será mejor irnos a dormir, ¿no crees? -dijo Eiji precavido, como de costumbre.

Ash sonrió.

-¿Dormir? Onii-chan es muy pronto ¡No quiero dormir! -hizo un puchero y Eiji se echo a reír.

-Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, que te conozco. Siempre pretendes salirte con la tuya cuando haces ese tipo de muecas, porque sabes que me cuesta resistirme.

-¡Por supuesto! -Ash aprovecho un despiste para tumbar a Eiji haciendo que cayese de espaldas contra el sofá y se posicionó encima -Ahora eres mío.

Eiji se quedo mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos verdes, en los que se perdió. Ash bajo hasta su cuello y seguidamente volvió a subir hasta su boca para volver a morrearle esta vez con más pasión. La intensidad desbordada hizo que cayese un hilo de saliva de la boca de Eiji que luego Ash lamió con gusto. Eiji avergonzado pero ya acostumbrado a los atrevimientos de Ash se dejo hacer. Ash colo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Eiji.

-Hazme el amor -susurro roncamente en la oreja de Eiji.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EH?! ¿Ahora?

-¿Cuándo sino? - Ash rozo el pecho de Eiji y bajo sus manos hasta su pelvis -Haz que me olvide de todo como tú sabes.

Y lo hacía. Cuando Eiji se lo hacía era capaz de reemplazar todo el dolor causado por simplemente una placentera sensación que duraba horas. Y de la que Ash podía asegurar que se había vuelto adicto. Deseaba más que nada sentir el cuerpo de Eiji, sentir a Eiji dentro suyo. Que se lo follase, que le hiciese ver que el sexo no era doloroso, que podía sentir placer, que podía tener orgasmos y podía correrse como nunca.

-Ash... -Eiji entre acalorado y excitado por las palabras del rubio no vacilo. Empezó a tocar el cuerpo de Ash, ese que tanto le gustaba y por el que daría hasta su propia vida si hiciese falta.

La ropa rápido salió disparada contra el suelo y sus respiraciones se aceleraron. Sus latidos palpitaban y el sudor se mostraba como prueba del esfuerzo. Esa noche Eiji volvió a demostrarle a Ash que seguía siendo humano. Solo un chaval de 17 años capaz de sentir y dar con la misma intensidad que otro cualquiera. Alejado del ajetreado mundo de las pandillas y las calles de Nueva York Ash renacía junto a Eiji. Aunque solo fuese hasta la mañana siguiente, así era.

El sol empezaba a dar sus primeros rayos tímidamente y Ash fue el primero en despertarse.

-Oi Eiji...¡Despierta!¡Eiji! -lo zarandeo un par de veces.

Eiji se removió y abrió los ojos somnoliento.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué hora es? Quiero dormir un poco más...

-Hoy no -Aunque nada le hubiese gustado más que quedarse para siempre acostado con su amante, sabía que tenía otras responsabilidades que atender -Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

-Vale, ahora me levanto... -Ash salió de la sala para dirigirse al baño y Eiji se quedo solo.

Al final habían acabado teniendo sexo en el sofá. No era la primera vez que pasaba, llevaban semanas disfrutando de su desnudez de vez en cuando. Desde una noche en la que un poco borrachos terminaron por entregarse al desenfreno. Eiji al recordarlo sonrió.

Se levantó y se fue hacia una de las ventanas que daban a la ciudad. El naranja del alba anunciaba un nuevo día. Era un amanecer precioso.

 **. . .**

Sí, había algo extraordinario en él, no podría explicarlo. Cuando le mirabas simplemente no podías dejar de hacerlo, te cautivaba. Era demasiado perfecto para esta vida cruel, sucia y sin sentido. Ojalá hubiese podido prever todos los corazones rotos que quedaron en pedazos cuando abandonó este mundo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡Por favor, regresa! Te necesito más que nada...Ash...

Siempre te echaré de menos. Tú cambiaste mi vida para siempre. Y yo me quedaré esperándote, lo que haga falta. Hasta que pueda volver a tu lado, el sitio donde pertenezco.

Te amo Ash, vives en mi corazón ahora. Mi alma está siempre contigo.


End file.
